1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for providing a user interface, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for providing a user interface of a portable terminal, which are capable of improving user's convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with remarkable developments in information technology, communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of portable terminals has rapidly increased. Thus, the portable terminal has become a necessity for modern human beings, and has provided various functions which are useful for users. For example, the portable terminal provides various functions such as a voice call function, an image or video photographing function, a broadcasting receiving function, and an Internet accessing function. As described above, since the portable terminal may provide various functions, interest in a User Interface (UI) capable of promptly and conveniently controlling the portable terminal has been increasing.
Further, a conventional portable terminal provides limited functions such as a deletion function, a movement function, an addition function and the like of icons through a UI in a fixed form on a home screen. That is, the conventional portable terminal results in inconvenience in that a user cannot change a configuration of the UI into a preferred configuration, or must change the configuration of the UI through a complicated procedure.